


The Stork Club

by starsontheceiling



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsontheceiling/pseuds/starsontheceiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wouldn't fancy my chances if Cap came in to find me dancing with his girl."</p><p>Peggy goes to the Stork Club to wait for Steve. He doesn't show but Howard does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stork Club

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to see the Winter Soldier this week and was watching Captain America with my parents to remind them what happens. I remembered that I wrote this after the first time I saw it. It's not long, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :)

Peggy goes to the Stork Club the following Thursday. She goes because she thinks he might turn up, somehow. She doesn't know why she thinks this, only that she does. And that if she doesn't go he will definitely never come back. Her logic is flawed but the logic of those in love is as flawed as those grieving and when the two combine logic very rarely comes into things.  
So she dresses up and she goes to the club and she sits by the bar. She waits for Steve and as the night tics painfully by many men come and ask her for a dance. Every time she says "No." Some walk away, some pester her for a while but she never gives in and eventually they go away. One or two of them offer her a drink but she declines. The few that ask her why are only given the simple "I'm waiting for someone."  
The club is beginning to empty, slowly but surely when a familiar figure slips into the seat beside her. "Hey Beautiful."  
"Hello Howard."  
He does not ask if she is waiting for someone. He knows. They all do. He asks if she wants to dance. She says no. He looks relieved.  
"Well a guy's gotta ask a beautiful girl to dance if he's sitting next to her." He apologises. "Still, thanks for saying no. I wouldn't fancy my chances if Cap came in to find me dancing with his girl."  
She accepts his gift of belief with a gentle smile. He asks if she wants a drink. She says yes this time.  
The owner of the club comes over almost apologetically to tell them they're closing. Howard helps her off her stool.   
"Fancy going getting some fondue?" He asks. She looks horrified. He quickly explains himself. "Actual fondue, not Steve-Fondue." She laughs and accepts.  
***  
The next year she goes again. Howard comes earlier this year. It becomes a tradition, every year they meet in the club. Every year he asks her to dance. Every year she says no. Every year he pretends to be relieved lest Steve comes in and finds him dancing with her. Somehow it never seems false. They always have fondue after closing time.   
***  
Five years later he asks her to marry him. She almost wants to say yes. He almost wants her to.  
She doesn't.  
***  
He tells her about his girlfriend. She listens and at the end of the night she tells him to propose to her.  
***  
She tells him she won't come to the wedding but she does.   
He asks her to dance. It is the only time she ever says yes.  
***  
When Howard's wife is pregnant with Tony he asks her to be his godmother. She agrees   
***  
The year he dies the Stork Club shuts down due to 'financial difficulties'.   
She buys a fondue set and talks to them both in the silence of her flat.


End file.
